Patents FR-A-2 576 771, 2 614 084, 2 617 943 and EP-A-440 564, 511 891, 605 801 and French Patent Application 93/05558, in particular, already disclose various types of quick connection of a rigid tube fitted in a connector to be locked axially thereon and to ensure, in addition, a tight connection of two pipes conveying fluids, sometimes at high temperature. The connector of such a quick connection, much used in mass production, particularly in the automobile industry, essentially comprises, from the inlet of the connector for the tube:
a locking ring, elastically deformable in the radial direction and disposed in a housing in the connector, capable of constituting an axial stop for a bead projecting radially with respect to the outer surface of the tube, PA1 a seal device, generally at least an O-ring, likewise disposed in a housing in the connector and capable of being in contact with the outer surface of the rigid tube after fitting thereof.
This type of connection allows automatic locking of the tube during fitting thereof in the connector, the locking ring being elastically deformed in the radial sense during passage of the bead of the tube. However, a special zone of the locking ring projects radially outside the connector, through an opening made in the wall thereof so that a pressure on this special zone makes it possible to deform the ring radially again to allow dismantling of the connection.
Generally, the shape of the sides of the bead of the tube is not imposed by the users but certain users require, more and more, both for reasons of safety and to facilitate interchangeability, that the side of the bead serving as bearing face for the locking ring be located in a substantially radial plane with respect to the axis of the tube. This first requirement imposes various servitudes, which have become usual, in the design and production of the connection.
Furthermore, the users formulate other requirements, which are sometimes contradictory, for certain applications.
For example, it is frequently desired that, when the connection is first assembled, an indicator of correct locking thereof, possibly detachable from the connector, allow an easy control. However, it is at the same time desired that a visible indicator of correct locking also be provided, allowing control again after the connection has been dismantled.
Similarly, it is frequently desired that dismantling be able to be effected manually, preferably without any tool or, on the contrary, it is required that such dismantling be possible only by means of a specific tool, which prevents any person not having such a tool from dismantling it.
Applicants have therefore sought to improve the known structure of the connector of a quick connection satisfying the usual servitudes in the case of connection of a tube whose bead presents a radial side for the abutment of the locking ring, so that this connector is capable of receiving, without substantial modification, complementary elements appropriate for performing all or part of the supplementary functions required by the users, even if certain of them appear a priori contradictory or incompatible on the same connection.